Solo un poco mas
by LunaBlakeazul
Summary: Crei que ya no volveria a sentir, que estaba destrozada, pero estaba equivocada, con el todo eso cambio, lo deseaba de la misma manera que el a mi.


Los personajes de Twilight no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo los he utilizado en esta historia.

Solo un poco más…

No podía creer que mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida me habían abandonado.

Talvez hay algo mal en mi?, no lo se, lo único que con certeza se es que mi corazón esta roto, mi alma se consume con cada segundo que pasa.

No podía remediar que Edward me haya dejado pero si talvez el que Jacob se haya alejado de mi, sin explicación alguna.

Decidí ir hacia su casa y enfrentarlo, decirle que le necesitaba desesperadamente, que era mi mejor amigo, que si le ocurría algo que contara conmigo y por ultimo si lo había lastimado de alguna forma que me perdonara.

Fui en día de escuela, no lo había pensado de que el no estaría allí, ya que el también debía atender a la suya, pero demasiado tarde me había acordado ya estacionando la camioneta en frente de su casa.

Pues ya que estaba aquí saludaría al menos a Billy, su padre y mejor amigo del mío, al llegar a la puerta comencé a escuchar unos sonidos, jadeos para ser exactos, aun con mi mano levantada a punto de tocar la puerta pensé si esto fue una buena idea, ya estaba aquí así que toque. Nadie contesto, seguían los jadeos y también comenzaron los susurros, extrañada no pensé en otra situación de que Billy se había accidentado dentro y necesitaba ayuda, tome el picaporte de la puerta y empuje estaba abierta así que me adentre en la casa, siguiendo los ruidos que aun persistían llegue a una puerta entreabierta, parecía ser el baño, los sonidos eran mas fuertes allí dentro, y cuando iba a pronunciar algo vi algo que jamás creí que vería y también escuche…

Bellaaa- en un jadeo fuerte.

Ohh Bella así Bebe sigue, chupamela fuerte, ya casi llego.

Me congele allí mismo con mi boca abierta, no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, o no quería, no lo sabia aun. Era Billy, en el baño masturbándose, pensando en mí, llamándome a mí.

Denuevo Billy hablo…

Ahhhh Siii Bella tómatelo, toma todo mi semen Bebe, así limpia mi pene con tu lengua mi linda perra.

Bien no sabia que era lo que ocurría pero sabia que debía irme de allí y rápido. Salí sigilosamente de la casa, me subí a mi camioneta y espere adentro, a que mi corazón se tranquilizara, a que mi cerebro funcionara y a que mi cuerpo se enfriara, si me avergonzaba de mi misma, al escuchar y ver a Billy masturbarse me había excitado, que clase de persona enferma me había convertido, estar mojada allí abajo era prueba de que algo iba mal conmigo, y ni hablar de Billy, pero el era hombre, cierto ellos utilizan imágenes de chicas jóvenes y eso, pero yo me había excitado, con Billy y su voz ronca por su propia excitación y su pene, oh no podía sacarme esa imagen, su miembro era enorme, no lo sabia, no sabia que podía una persona hacerme sentir así y menos una a la que considero como un padre también.

La puerta de la casa se abrió mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos de lo acontecido y sentido, volví a la realidad cuando la voz de Billy me llamo desde la puerta.

Bella hola, que haces aquí a esta hora de la mañana? Algo ha pasado? Charlie esta bien?

Conteste como por inercia.

Hola Billy, no, no pasa nada, tranquilo todo esta bien, solo tuve el impulso de venir a hablar con Jacob, pero al llegar aquí recordé la hora y…

Oh esta bien Bella siempre eres bienvenida aquí y lo sabes. Quieres pasar a tomar algo y charlar con este viejo inválido?

Viejo invalido? Me pregunte, el no era un eso al menos allí abajo, oh bien ya me estaba asustando de mis pensamientos, debo decirle que no he irme rápido.

Claro Billy me caería algo de tomar en este instante.

Que??? Que has dicho Bella? Haz aceptado?

Baje del camión y me dirigí nuevamente a la casa, me incline hacia Billy para besarlo en su mejilla, el hizo lo mismo, y pude sentir el aroma a su colonia, al de su piel y algo mas que era la primera vez que olía y me imaginaba que era.

Pasa Bella ponte cómoda iré a preparar algo- dijo Billy dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ok gracias Billy- dije mirándolo cuando se alejaba, bien debo salir de allí, que me pasaba, que rayos me estaba sucediendo, estaba asustada y a la vez intrigada y mareada por los nuevos sentimientos que en mi interior se estaban formando, arremolinándose y convirtiéndose en tormenta que amenazaba a exteriorizarse.

Billy de todos las personas en el mundo, era Billy el quien me había hecho olvidar por completo de todo, me trastornó internamente, me cambio, algo en mi había cambiado, y debía averiguar que.

Billy era èl, el de la respuesta.


End file.
